10 Song Challenge! - GureShin
by Miss-Mason123
Summary: Here's my take on the 10 song challenge! Hope you like the fics 'cause I enjoyed writing them. Some aren't that good I admit that now but when you only have 3 minutes to write, it's going to be a little rushed :P R&R! Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with Owari no Seraph/Seraph of the End or the music listed in the fics


**A/N: So it's been a long time since I've posted anything and I don't care to know exactly how long it's been XD So, I started a new anime, fell in love within three episodes and ended up writing this after reading, basically, all of the GureShin fics out there. I am such trash. Enjoy this mess which happens to be something that's not good but also not bad. R** ** **ead and review, and if you liked any of them and you'd like to see them turned into a full length fic, don't hesitate to ask!****

* * *

 **Rules**

1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever

2\. Put your music program on shuffle and start playing songs

3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme chosen earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either

4\. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include song name/artist

* * *

 **1\. All Mine – One Ok Rock**

Guren was simply protective. That was he liked to say, even if Shinya didn't agree. "Guren…" Shinya whispered gently turning around to face the black-haired man lying next to him. "Guren…" He tried again, poking him in the shoulder since that was all he could reach in his current position. Violet eyes slowly opened, a sleepy haze still covering them. "Mm… What?" Guren asked, yawning quietly as he did so. The white-haired man shoved at his shoulders, urging him to move backwards. When he didn't move, Shinya sighed and said, "Shuffle that way a little bit." Too tired to argue against him, Guren shuffled backwards then pouted. "Aren't you coming?" "You were suffocating me." Shinya smiled then turned around, falling back to sleep.

* * *

 **2\. More Than Words – Extreme**

 _"You can always come to me if you need a shoulder to cry on."_

 _"You don't have to be so strong, a lot of good men died today."_

Shinya's words floated through Guren's head as he sat at his office desk, reading through a report he was nearly finished writing. He sighed, putting his pen down on the desk to rub at his forehead. "That guy…" He murmured, stretching his arms above him, sighing peacefully when they gave a satisfying crack. He leant back, folding his arms over his chest, thinking about the day's events. The mission had been a success, of course, but something didn't feel right. Frowning lightly, he stood and walked out of his office, going to find the person currently plaguing his mind. "Oi, Shinya!" Guren called out when he spotted the white-haired man turning down the corridor. Shinya turned around, a bright smile appearing on his face when he saw the other man. "So Guren, have you come for that shoulder?" He asked playfully. "Shut up." He murmured, striding over to him. He didn't have to say it, but those kinds words were all he needed. The silent 'I love you' hung in the air as the two officers silently embraced in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

 **3\. Another Me – The Cab**

To say their relationship ended badly was a bit of an understatement, considering Mahiru had died. Since she was the demon in his sword, she'd constantly remind Guren that there would never be another her. No one would be like that to him again. He chuckled lightly to himself as he walked into the living room of his home, seeing Shinya sprawled out asleep on his sofa. He shook his head, gently covering him with the blanket that lay on the back of the sofa. _"He's not like me… You know that Guren…"_ "Seriously Mahiru? You think I don't know that?" _"Of course I do silly-"_ "Then stop pestering me." The black-haired man sighed before sitting next to the other man. Gently, as to not wake him, he pulled him to him, smiling as sleep overtook his tired body.

* * *

 **4\. Irresistible – Fall Out Boy**

"How about this? This do anything for you?"  
"Shinya, you look ridiculous like that." Shinya frowned, lips forming into a pout. "But… I worked hard to get this done on time…" What he had worked so hard on happened to be a maid's outfit with which he surprised Guren with when he came into his office that morning. The white-haired man sighed and perched on the edge of Guren's desk, crossing his legs over one another. Guren raised an eyebrow as the skirt lifted more than expected, showing him a glimpse of a certain item of clothing. "Shinya. I never said it didn't do anything for me." Shinya raised his head and yelped in surprise as the other man picked him up and pushed him against the wall. "What especially does it is that garter belt you're wearing."

* * *

 **5\. Moon – The Cab**

It was a rare day off for the two officers and what did they do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. But that was what they wanted to do. Not have to worry about the world, the vampires or demons. Guren and Shinya were sat on a rooftop, looking up at the night sky. "… You can see all these constellations from here… Ursa Minor and Major… Orion…" The white-haired man prattled on about the starts, occasionally pointing them out to the man lying beside him. Guren nodded, adding the occasional word or two. He looked over at Shinya, smiling as he talked. He seemed… Happy. Happier than he should be in a world like this. "Hey Shinya," he said, interrupting him. "Just shut up and look at the stars, yeah?"

* * *

 **6\. World on fire – Les Friction**

"Do you think the vampires would be as active as they are now if the world hadn't have ended?" Shinya's sudden question shocked Guren. He stared at the other man over the rim of his coffee mug before replying. "Maybe, who knows? We know so little about them." That answer didn't seem to satisfy the white-haired man's curiosity. "D'you reckon the vampires knew about the virus? Do you think they could've made it?" Guren felt a vein twitch in his forehead at the barrage of questions. Before Shinya could ask another, he flicked a piece of talisman paper at him, which just so happened to have a silencing spell on it. It wouldn't last for long, he knew that, but it was the best option he had at the time.

* * *

 **7\. Everything I Wanna Do – Nickelback**

Sex between Shinya and Guren could be described as anything but vanilla. Unbeknownst to everyone in the Moon Demon Company, and the whole JIDA you might add, Shinya was actually the more dominant of the two in the bedroom. You may not believe it due to his bubbly personality and happy-go-lucky smile but it was the truth. When the doors shut at night and the curtains were closed, cutting them off from the world, the white-haired man would pounce onto the other man. One day Guren had asked why he seemed to have split personalities when it came to them being alone, Shinya had replied with, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, _Guren~."_

* * *

 **8\. Firestarter – Samantha Jade**

"Guren. I'm cold." "Should've brought a jumper." "I'm serious." "So am I." Shinya frowned and folded his arms over his chest as the pair walked through the snow. Had a vehicle been around, he'd have gladly stolen it just for the heater but his luck was just shy of running out. "I'm just saying-" "A car would be no good in this weather, I know, you keep saying." Guren turned his eyes to the man walking beside him, only to find he wasn't there. He blinked and twisted around. "Shinya!" When a small orange spark caught the corner of his eye, he realised what the other man was doing. "Shinya, don't you dare light that fire." "I'm cold. I'm hungry. I'm not moving." "Fine, freeze your ass off, I don't care."

* * *

 **9\. Saviour – Black Veil Brides**

Guren's life had been saved by Shinya so many times he didn't care to count anymore. He wrapped a small bandage around his forearm as he tried to refrain from making eye contact from a very angry Shinya. "I'm so angry with you." "It wasn't my fault-" "You could've killed yourself! What were you thinking?!" Guren fell silent, expecting Shinya to keep ranting on at him. What he didn't expect was a warm body to fall onto him, knocking him to the ground. "How dare you… I know you like to help your family but you went too far this time… I don't want to lose you Guren, never… Please, for me, never do that again…" The black-haired man was speechless, having never seen the other man act this way before. He hesitantly began to stroke Shinya's hair, feeling his body gently shake as he cried. "I'm sorry Shinya… I really am…" He whispered.

* * *

 **10\. She Keeps Me Up – Nickelback**

It had been a long day for Guren and all he wanted to do was sleep. But, unfortunately for him, someone was keeping him from doing so. He groaned and turned over, glaring at Shinya as he was sat reading in a chair, small lamp beside him. "Shinya, it's gone midnight. Go to sleep." He muttered. Shinya turned his blue eyes away from the book for a second, making eye contact with Guren before going back to reading. "I'm nearly finished." "That's what you said half an hour ago." "I was reading something else." His words took a while to sink in, but eventually the tired man realised what he'd said. "Something else? That's your second book?" Shinya nodded and smiled, closing the book with a snap. "Uh huh. Now go to sleep." He placed a gently kiss on his forehead, turning off the lamp.

* * *

 **A/N: To the anonymous reviewer (Sinnamon Roll I believe it was) who asked to translate this into Spanish, feel free to do so! Everyone needs a little bit more GureShin in their lives! Make sure you credit me as the original author though or I will hunt you down *evil grin***


End file.
